Zest Bonnie
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Bonnie's thoughts on her father's circel ideas as she stands in the same Pokecenter room on two different occasions. Written for several Challenges. Two-Shot. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the One Million Words Added Competition, the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, the Mix and Match Challenge, the 12/30 challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a two shot with each "Chapter" being exactly 500 Words, about Adventure, use circle somehow, Bonnie, Boom, Bonnie.**

**Zest Bonnie - Part 1**

Excitement bubbled inside of Bonnie as she jumped from one foot to the other. Her eyes light up in happiness as she waited for her brother to finish packing. The sound of their new friend and travelling companion, Ash, finishing his packing came to her ears causing Bonnie to angrily fold her arms.

"Hurry up big brother!" Bonnie said with a pout on her face. "We do not want to get left behind!"

Ignoring her brother's calming words Bonnie scanned the room for anything that they might of left behind. Emotions flooded her as she mentally went over her promise to her big brother about not mentioning anything about him being a gym leader. In Bonnie's mind through she did not see anything wrong with telling Ash, he might be able to help.

"I cannot wait to see what sorts of adventures we will go on together!" Bonnie cried out excitedly as a large smile came to her face. "I feel like I am about to go boom and bang with excitement and nerves!"

"Calm down Bonnie, I just need to double check that I have everything," Clemont replied from where he stood in front of the bed with his head bent down as he searched through his bag checking that everything was in place. "I do not want to suddenly find out that we have forgotten anything or I have to sneak back into the gym for something."

"Fine, but hurry up. Ash really knows what he is doing and we do not want to keep him waiting!" Bonnie said with a pointed look as she watched her brother place a mixture of tools, clothes, Pokémon care items and other similar items in his bag. "I want to meet lots of cute Pokémon on this adventure!"

"I just want to become strong enough to get the gym back," Clemont muttered to himself as he finally emerged from his bag. "But remember, do not tell-"

"Anyone, not even Ash or Pikachu, about our problems with the gym," Bonnie said cutting her older brother off. "I _know _Clemont! Now hurry up! I want to go on an adventure!"

"I am almost done Bonnie, I just need to do up my bag," Clemont said as he zipped up his backpack. "Man, I feel like I am going in circles."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked innocently as she tilted her head to the side.

"Dad made me go on a small adventure just like this before I took on the gym," Clemont replied as he shot Bonnie a smile. "You will understand when our adventure finally finishes."

"What do you mean? I understand now!" Bonnie wined as she stomped her foot. "You are just talking about how dad says everything comes around in a circle so be careful!"

"Correct, you have been paying attention," Clemont said causing his sister to smile. "But now you get to experience it for yourself."

"Yay! This is going to be so fun!" Bonnie shouted out happily.

**End of Prompt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the One Million Words Added Competition, the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, the Mix and Match Challenge, the 12/30 challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a two shot with each "Chapter" being exactly 500 Words, about Adventure, use circle somehow, Bonnie, Boom, Bonnie.**

**Zest Bonnie - Part 2**

"It feels like years since I have been in this room Dedenne," Bonnie said softly as a smile came to her lips. "But it has not really been that long...it has only been a few weeks."

"De, ne ne?" Dedenne asked with a twitch of his nose from his spot inside Bonnie's yellow bag.

"The last time big brother and I were hear we were talking about how we had to keep the fact that we had just lost the gym to that robot and we could not tell anyone," Bonnie explained as she rubbed Dedenne on the head lightly. "We also left this room behind to go travelling with Ash."

At the familiar name Dedenne perked up and nuzzled his trainers hand. Bonnie giggled and rubbed Dedenne's check.

"I remember telling Clemont that I knew all about the meaning of things in circles that our dad always talks about," Bonnie said with a thoughtful expression.. "I...I think I have grown up a lot...even through it has only been a short time."

"BONNIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Clemont shouted out making Bonnie groan. "I WANT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!"

"I hope that whatever big brother wants to show me is not another robot," Bonnie said dryly as she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Dedenne copied his trainer. "Because that would be going around in a complete circle...and not learning from your first time around."

Dedenne nodded his head in agreement. Even though he had been on many different adventures with his trainer and friends he did not want to be anywhere near one of Clemont 's inventions. Dedenne had enough inventions blowing up in front of him for one life time.

"BONNIE!"

"It looks like we will not be getting out of this one anytime soon if we stay quiet," Bonnie whispered to Dedenne. "I guess it would be easier for us to just think of this as practice for going up against scary wild Pokémon."

Dedenne nodded his head in agreement and leant forwards slightly in preparation for battle. His whiskers twitched slightly as he took in everything around him. After hearing about this big crazy robot taking over his trainers gym Dedenne was determined to protect and help out.

"Thank you Dedenne," Bonnie said with a big happy smile on her face. "Let's hope that whatever big brother has invented this time it does not go boom."

Dedenne nodded his head in agreement as Bonnie began to walk out of the room. Just as they came to the doorway Bonnie suddenly came to a stop and looked at Dedenne.

"Do you think we should buy another first aid kit, for..you know, just in case?" Bonnie asked with a thoughtful expression on her face. "I think we should add hairbrushes to the first aid box..."

Dedenne nodded his head in agreement. As Bonnie's name was shouted out again both Bonnie and Dedenne rolled their eyes and laughed. With a shared grin Bonnie began walking towards her brother again.

**End of Story.**

**Another story finished in one day! Wow, I might be on a roll or not lol I hope you enjoyed this small two-shot and the long coming second half.**

**Until The Next Fic! : )**


End file.
